


Armed and Dangerously Hot

by AnimationFemdomination



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Arms, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Femme Fatale, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFemdomination/pseuds/AnimationFemdomination
Summary: Higgs is proud of her arms.





	1. A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> More Stallone references than I expected. Tamer than my other works, felt right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know who you'll come across in Quest Buy.

Scouring the innumerable aisles of Quest Buy, Marco frustratedly glanced down at his list.

“Cotton candy curtains?” thought Marco. “Is it the food aisle or the furniture aisle?! Ugh, I’m never gonna find these! What does Star want them for anyway?”

Frustrated, Marco stuffed the list back in his pocket and began the trek back to the checkout. When he finally got there, Marco was relieved to find a lane with only one person in it. As he approached it, the boy couldn’t help but feel as though the red hair on the back of the person’s head in front of him was somehow familiar. Standing right behind them, the person then turned their head.

“Woah ho, Higgs!” said Marco as he nervously scratched the back of his head. “Fancy meeting you here. How, uh, how have you been?”

“How have I been? How have I been?!” Higgs placed a finger on Marco’s chest. “You got me fired, because even though I worked my butt off all day every day, I wasn’t ‘fun’ or ‘creative’ enough. Being a squire was all I had!”

“Wow, listen, Higgs, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to get you fired… But, you know, maybe it wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t plot to steal everything Star and I were trying to find?”

Higgs was taken aback. She wanted nothing more than to furiously go off on the boy, but she knew he was right.

“Right, well, uh, you still had it coming!” said Higgs with her voice wavering and fist pointed towards Marco.

“You’re right, Higgs” replied Marco solemnly.

Higgs was once again surprised and lowered her fist. “Huh?”

“Star made me her squire so we could hang out and have fun together, but that’s not what being a squire is all about. It was wrong of me to use a title you worked hard for, and I hope you can forgive me.”

“Dangit” thought Higgs. “Why is this boy so freaking nice and cute-“ Higgs cupped her mouth. “Did I say that out loud?”

“Say what out loud?” asked Marco.

Higgs cleared her throat and tried to regain her passive aggressive voice. “Nothing, forget it. Sure, whatever, I guess I forgive you… For that. But that doesn’t mean I like you.”

“I know” replied Marco. “I just hope one day we could maybe be friends instead of enemies.”

Higgs shoulders slumped. She’d never meet anyone so determined to be nice to her. “I, uh, I’d like that too. One day.”

“You would?” asked Marco stunned.

Higgs seemed to be surprised by herself. “… Yeah.” The girl sighed. “I don’t like being mean all the time. I guess… I guess I just put up this snarky attitude because I’m afraid of being hurt. And… So I figure it’s better to hurt before being hurt.”

“Wow” remarked Marco. “That’s really thoughtful. Sounds like you visited Dr. Marco, PHD.”

Higgs chuckled. “Who? Don’t tell me you’re a doctor as well.”

Marco had never heard her laugh before. It was so cute, and it made him happy to see her happy. “What can I say, I’m a man of many talents.”

Marco laughed along with Higgs. As it was Marco’s turn in the checkout line, Marco was happy to see that Higgs stayed to chat.

“So what are you up to nowadays anyway?” asked Marco.

“As a matter of fact, I train these wicked pythons for arm wrestling competitions. You can earn some serious cash.”

Marco was flustered as Higgs flexed her arm. As a relatively-tempered safe kid, he had always admired strong, powerful, and confident women. He had never noticed before, but Higgs’ sleeveless shirt really showed off her toned physique.

“Those are really a thing?” asked Marco. “I thought they were just made-up for that movie Over the Top.”

“Oh, they’re real” smiled Higgs. “And you’re looking at the best girl out there” she said pointing to herself.

“Wow. So you’re like #1 in the girl’s division?” asked Marco.

“No, men and women compete together. I’m the best of the best” replied Higgs.

“No way” smirked Marco.

“I’m serious! Feel these puppies.” Higgs flexed her arms. Marco shyly reached his hand towards her before squeezing her arm. Her pale skin was beautiful. Though her arms were feminine and soft to the touch, he could definitely feel the muscle.

Pushing his boundaries, Marco moved his hand up her arm and towards her shoulder. He was mesmerized by the curvature of her shoulders. They were so perfectly round. He loved how she had them on display for all to see. Marco typically only wore sleeveless shirts to the beach, and even then he felt exposed.

Without warning, Higgs raised her arm and planted her armpit right in front of Marco’s face.

“Smell these pits!” she said.

Marco quickly backed up as he smelled her odor. However, he wanted to immediately go back and smell them again. It was clear she worked out to maintain her strength and wasn’t afraid of her raw power. Marco admired her bold confidence.

“You don’t get that scent from dainty perfumes!” remarked Higgs.

Marco considered her statement. She was right. Higgs wasn’t the type of girl to wear dresses or douse herself in perfume. She was a full-fledged woman and wasn’t afraid to not conform to society’s ideals of femininity. She was the perfect foil to the ballet shoe-wearing boy.

As Marco finished with checkout, he realized he had to head back home.

“Hey, so, uh, I’d really like to see you arm wrestle sometime” he said. “How’s about getting me tickets to the gun show?”

Marco smiled and flexed his weak, hoodie-covered arms. Higgs burst out laughing. “You are such a nerd” she chided. “It’s a date.”


	2. She's Over the Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higgs proves her strength.

Days later, Marco stood at the steps to a large Mewnian stadium. Taking his ticket out of his hoodie pocket, Marco entered the stadium and sat in the front row of the arena. Higgs had really gotten him a spectacular view. It was then that the young girl surprised him from behind and put him in a choke hold.

“Say uncle!” said Higgs.

“Ah! Ok, ok, you win! Uncle!” said Marco as he laughed. Higgs let go and sat next to Marco with a smile on her face.

“Is this cool or what?” she asked.

“This place is packed!” replied Marco. “You nervous?”

“Me? Nervous? No way, dude.” As Higgs said that last word, Marco had a quick flashback of Jackie. He realized that Higgs’ confident coolness reminded him of his ex-girlfriend.

Higgs quickly got up as the announcer called her name. “Wish me luck!”

As Higgs’ opponent got in the ring, Marco couldn’t help but feel nervous on her behalf. He was a very large man with a buzzcut. Whereas Higgs’ entrance was marked by a casual wave to the audience, the man proceeded to rip off his shirt and motion for the audience to applaud.

“Was she just blowing smoke?” wondered Marco. “There’s no way she can take on this guy.”

As the match began, both contenders put up a good, equal fight. The man smiled as he thought he had the upper hand for a moment, but Higgs fought back and overturned him, winning the match. The audience went wild, and Marco stood to cheer for her. Higgs got off the stage to greet him.

“How was that?” she asked.

“You were hot!” he exclaimed excitedly. Marco then cupped his mouth. “I mean, uh, you were great!”

“No, I was hot” said Higgs with a smile. “Check it.” Higgs extended her arm. Marco felt her and noticed she was sweaty. He liked it. He’d never been with such a ravenously real girl. There was no hiding of the natural body, just pure beauty and power. He moved his hand up her warm, moist arm and admired the way her course, feminine hair glistened.

“Hey, when this is over, how’s about you and me go head-to-head?” asked the girl.

“Arm wrestle? With you? No way, you’re obviously gonna win!” replied Marco.

“No, I mean straight-up wrestling. You said you’ve trained in karate, right? Well why don’t you put that to the test?”

Marco considered her offer. Even though he’d just witnessed her decimate a gigantic opponent, he couldn’t help but stroke his ego.

“I don’t know, maybe…” he responded.

“Come on, I’ll make it easy” added Higgs. “I’ll only use my arms, no legs. What do you say?”

Marco felt fairly sure of his karate abilities. “Ok, let’s do it.”

Higgs smiled. “Great. This is gonna be fun.”


	3. A Minor Higgup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco makes a foolish decision.

Later that night, Marco got dressed for his match with his girlfriend. It felt so weird to be preparing for a fight with someone he loved so much. But then again, would it really be a fight? Marco felt some reservations as he considered how strong Higgs was. His second-thoughts were dispelled, however, as Marco got dressed for the occasion. Donning red shorts and a red tank top, Marco admired himself in the mirror, flexing and working himself up.

He soon left and found the quiet room Higgs had prepared. He entered to find Higgs lifting weights while wearing blue short shorts and a blue training bra.

“Well well well, you actually showed up” chided Higgs.

Seeing so much of his girlfriend’s toned body, Marco once again began to have reservations about the ordeal.

“Yeah, about that Higgs, I don’t know if I can go through with this” said Marco.

“Come on, we made a deal!” she said.

“I know, but this is extremely crazy!”

“Yeah, it’s mentally irregular, all right?”

“I mean, what if you get hurt?” asked Marco. Higgs laughed so hard, tears began to well up in her eyes.

“Right, like that’s gonna happen!” she cried. Marco became frustrated, determined to prove himself.

“Oh yeah? Well we’ll see about that! Wanna ring the bell?”

“All right.” Higgs rang an imaginary bell. “Ding-ding.”

Marco and Higgs faced each other as they paced in a circle.

“Come on, I’ll give you the first move” said Higgs coyly. Remembering Higgs’ handicap, Marco proceeded to wrap a leg around Higgs’ exposed torso, pulling her to the ground and squeezing her between his legs.

Higgs tried to break free but was surprised by Marco’s strength. His karate was good for something, it seemed. She knew she wasn’t allowed to kick him and tried to think of another way out. It was then that she remembered her opponent’s innate flaw.

Reaching a fist up in the air, Higgs punched Marco’s crotch. With no underwear under his long shorts, Marco felt the full impact of her blow. Immediately letting go of her, Marco groveled on the floor and cupped his private area as Higgs stood back up. Though he was in tremendous pain, Marco loved the experience and wanted to thank her.

“Not bad, Marco. Couldn’t use my legs or move my arms much, but luckily that little pleasure center of yours is also the source of much pain. It’s too bad, you almost had me” gloated Higgs.

The girl noticed a large bulge forming in the tan boy’s loose shorts.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” reveled Higgs. Marco nodded as he struggled on the ground. Higgs smiled. “So am I.”

Higgs admired herself as she flexed her arms. “I’ve gotta thank you for getting me fired as a squire. Arm wrestling has gotta be the best job in the world; I get to emasculate men for a living. Now how can I repay you?…”

Marco futilely grabbed at Higgs’ pale thighs, reaching for her tight shorts.

“No no, I’ve got something more fun in mind.” Higgs laid down next to Marco and wrapped her arm around his neck. The boy could feel the sweat and scent emanating from the girl’s exposed skin. Soon enough, Marco began to feel dizzy.

“You win, Higgs… I give up…” muttered the boy.

Higgs smiled devilishly. “We’re going all the way with this, Marco” she said.

Squeezing even harder, Higgs got immense satisfaction as the boy succumbed to her. Lifting his arm, it immediately fell back down to the ground. She felt Marco’s neck and knew she had knocked him out. She felt a wetness in her shorts and tugged them from the front, peering down at the liquid she released.

Her spandex shorts snapping back to her body, Higgs noticed Marco’s member slowly shrinking, white liquid sprayed across the bottom of his tank top.

Standing up, Higgs placed a foot on top of Marco’s body, flexed her arms, and kissed her upper arm muscles.

“Just wait until you wake up” said Higgs. “Round 2 is gonna be a lot of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I also take requests.


End file.
